Lifes without control
by cullen lua XD
Summary: Todos los chicos en un internado, solo son un poco descontrolados los mellizos Cullen, los gemelos Hale y los hermanos Swan TODOS HUMANOS E&B R&EM A&J.
1. Chapter 1

Emmett POV

Soy Edmund … o Emmett Swang o Swan ? no si ya lo recordé mi nombre es Emmett Swan

Ahora estoy yo solo en… un cuarto de hotel? Oh oh no estoy solo estoy acompañado!

Quien es ella no lo recuerdo, porque no tengo ropa ? eso tampoco lo recuerdo aww de tanto pensar me duele la cabeza ya lo sé, dejare de pensar para que se me quite… no creo que no funciona mejor saldré de aquí antes de que la rubia despierte, me pregunto cómo se llamara es tan bonita… no Emmett no debes de pensar en eso –dijo mi subconsciente- mejor saldré de aquí.

Salí del hotel y subía a mi jeep y en el asiento del copiloto encontré un hermoso sostén negro de encaje que olía realmente bien, me dirigí a mi casa para buscar a Bella no se realmente que sucedió con ella anoche. Cuando abrí la puerta escuche la voz de mi querida hermana que casi gritaba

-Emmett donde estuviste anoche ! te perdí en la fiesta

-No se amanecí en un hotel con una rubia- hermosísima añadí para mi.

-Emmett Mc Carthy Swan donde estuviste anoche!! – oh oh papa ya me había oído llegar y no sonaba muy contento.

-Si estuviste con una chica mas te vale que hayas usado protección porque yo no voy a responder por un bebe y además soy muy joven para ser abuela- dijo Renée mi madre, ella solía ser muy buena y a veces hasta infantil pero cuando se enojaba…

Y como siempre la inocente de Isabella nunca hacia nada ni la regañaban… o al menos casi siempre.

-TU Y TU- grito mi papa señalándonos a Bella y a mi- mañana mismo se irán a un internado para que aprendan a comportarse de acuerdo a la sociedad !

Bella POV

Al oír a mi papa grite lo mas fuerte que pude:

-YO que hice yo mi único problema es que Emmett siempre me arrastra con él a las fiestas !

-Tu deberías de cuidar de Emmett- dijo mi madre, ella siempre había sido tan sobre protectora con Emmett y pensaba que yo era una adulta aunque claro si comparamos mi mente con la de Emmett…

-No discutan jovencitos y váyanse a hacer sus maletas ahora mismo!!

Subí llorando a mi habitación y oía los pasos de Emmett detrás de mi, casi llegaba al final de la escalera cuando resbale con uno de los enormes tacones que usaba y me caí… como siempre, me di un fuerte golpe con la esquina del escalón en la frente y cuando quise ver lo que me había pasado sentí mi mano mojada y oh oh el olor a oxido y a sal solo significaba una cosa: sangre así que de pronto vi todo negro y lo ultimo que sentí fueron las grandes manos de mi hermano y oí los gritos de mis padres.

Me desperté en una de las camas del hospital de Phoenix, no pasaron ni dos minutos y entro Emmett seguido de René y Charlie

-Hermanita como me asustaste! – me dijo mi gran hermano dándome uno de sus abrazos de oso.

-Emmett… no..no… res- piro.

-Bueno Bella es que me tengo que despedir porque en unos minutos sale mi vuelo- pude ver la tristeza en los ojos de mi dulce hermánate, como lo quería se que era un irresponsable pero él era como un niño pequeño recuerdo que cuando éramos mas chicos yo solía llamarle ¨oso¨.

Sentí como las lagrimas amenazaron con salir de mis ojos y luche por que se quedaran ahí pero no pude… pero porque mi hermano se iba? Que no se suponía que yo iría también con el?

Cuando estaba a punto de preguntar que sucedía René se acerco a mí y me dijo:

-Bella hija hemos decidido reconsiderar nuestra decisión ya que realmente tú no has hecho nada malo y también tu estado de salud… bueno hemos decidido que tu puedes quedarte con nosotros-

-No, yo quiero irme con mi hermano- las palabras salieron de mi boca sin siquiera pensarlo, pero eso era lo que yo quería.

En ese momento la cara de Emmett se ilumino con una sonrisa y me levanto de la cama y comenzó a darme vueltas y a abrazarme,

-Gracias gracias, Bella hermanita te quiero tanto.

-Por favor Emmett me harías el gran favor de dejar a tu hermana en la cama sino se tendrá que quedar otro día aquí.

Dios, es voz era la más hermosa que había escuchado en mi vida a aunque no sabía de quien era, de pronto pude ver al hombre que estaba detrás de mi hermano tenía una bata blanca y un estetoscopio obviamente era un doctor pero tenía cara de actor de cine, su cabello era rubio y sus ojos dorados.

-Buenas tardes Isabella soy el doctor Cullen.

-Solo Bella- dije mientras estrechaba su mano.

-Bueno todo parece indicar que ya estás bien y te puedes ir solo quiero hablar con tus padres un segundo.- mis padres salieron junto con el de la habitación y me dejaron sola con Emmett.

Emmett acerco una silla al lado de mi cama y me empezó a contar una conversación que había tenido con el doctor Cullen.

-Y entonces le dije que nuestros padres planeaban mandarnos a ese internado- Dijo mi hermano.

-El me respondió que el también lo estaba considerando para sus hijos ya que su hija Alice creo que así se llama es una compradora compulsiva le encanta gastar dinero y siempre está en fiestas. Y su hijo parece que está peor que solo está en fiestas, es un poco borracho y no tiene límites para conducir, pero la verdad no recuerdo su nombre.

-A quien se parecerá…?- dije yo dándole una indirecta a emmett.

-A mi por eso si lo conozco en el internado vamos a ser grandes amigos- dijo el sonriéndome como un niño pequeño.

Emmett POV

Como una hora después dieron de alta a Bella, solo haciéndonos prometer que cuidáramos de su alimentación y su equilibrio.

Rápidamente fuimos a hacer nuestras maletas ya que mi querida hermana, la mejor del mundo se iría conmigo al internado para no dejarme solo, como la quiero !

En la entrada de la sala de abordaje nos despedimos de mama y papa.

-Adiós emmy, bella de verdad cuídense mucho los amo.- nos dijo mama mientras nos abrazaba.

-De verdad espero que se compongan, así podrán volver más pronto a casa- dijo papa- emmett por favor cuida de tu hermana.

Y Bells y yo subimos a l avión ella se quedo dormida rápidamente pero yo no podía dejar de pensar en la rubia.

Y unas horas después por fin llegamos al internado en Forks…


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Rosalie POV

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con un gran dolor de cabeza, me quería morir okay reconozco que a veces me pasaba un poquito de copas pero mi hermano Jasper siempre estaba ahí para ayudarme...

Jasper? un momento donde estoy? Que es esto, porque estoy desnuda? Oh oh y A QUIEN TENGO A MI LADO? gracias a Dios que decidí no abrir mis ojos ya que me dolía demasiado la cabeza lo único que sentí fueron unos grandes músculos y después ese "gigante" se levanto de la cama muy despacio acaricio mi mejilla con su mano, abrí los ojos justo a tiempo para ver como salía por la puerta sin camisa.

No puedo creer que lo haya hecho otra vez pero estoy segura de que no estaba tan tomada anoche o al menos eso creo, lo único que recuerdo vagamente es un enorme jeep rojo y un chico de cabello oscuro y rizado.

Me enrede en una sabana tome mi celular y marque el número de mi casa.

-Buenos días, residencia de la familia Hale.

-Dorota habla Rosalía sabes si Jasper está por ahí?

-Lo siento señorita Liliann- suspire como odiaba que me llamaran por mi Segundo nombre- los señores han salido desde temprano a la estación de policía y su hermano no durmió aquí.

La estación de policía? Oh que Habrá hecho Jasper esta vez...

-Emmm... gracias Dorota llego a la casa en unos 20 minutos- si es que encuentra mi ropa añadí para mis adentros.

-Muy bien señorita.

Me levanté de la cama y comencé a buscar mi ropa rápidamente encontré el ajustado vestido rojo que traía la noche anterior, mis stilettos, mis pantis pero no pude encontrar mi sostén por ningún lado que lastima era un conjunto realmente bonito lo había comprador en Victoria's Secret era negro de encaje, tome mis zapatos, Salí del hotel y me dirigí a casa en mi descapotable rojo.

Cuando llegue me fui rápidamente a mi habitación, cuando iba subiendo las escaleras sentí un horrible mareo y al entrar tuve que ir corriendo al baño porque tenia nauseas así estuve sentada en el azulejo del baño hasta que oi las voces de Jasper y de mis padres en el piso de abajo.

-Jasper Hale no puede ser posible que otra vez te hayan arrestado por exceso de velocidad y además borracho!- le gritaba mi padre a mi hermano.

Sus gritos taladraban mi cabeza y se hizo silencio, Ahora comprendía la visita de mis padres a la estación de policía.

-¡Sube y trae a tu hermana ahora mismo!- oí que le decía mama a Jasper- Tenemos algo muy importante que decirles a los dos.

Oí los pasos de mi hermano cuando entro a mi habitación .

-¿Rose! donde estas?- tenía ganas de contestarle pero cuando iba a hablar nauseas otra vez. Cuando Jazz entro al cuarto yo seguía vomitando

-Hermana que te pasa, Rose, Rosalía dime que tienes- es su voz se distinguía la ansiedad y la preocupación.

-Dorota!!- grito mi hermano- ven rápido por favor!!

Jasper POV

Tome a Rose en mis brazos y la recosté en su cama, se veía tan pálida y tenía sus manos fuertemente apretadas en torno a su estomago.

-Si señor que necesita- dijo Dorota cuando entro a la habitación- OH! Señorita Rosalie que le sucede?

-No lo sé Dorota pero por favor tráeme un té, una bolsa con hielos unas pastillas. ¿Y mis papás?

-Salieron de urgencia, les llamaron de la agencia tenían un problema con una sesión de fotos.

Que novedad...

Rosalie estuvo 2 horas durmiendo mientras yo me recosté a un lado de ella, la noche anterior había sido realmente larga, primero en la fiesta veo a una chica igual a una novia que tuve en el kindergarten, se que suena cursi pero nunca me pude olvidar de ella y la chica era idéntica solo que con 15 años más, luego se me pierde Rosalie y me fui rápidamente a casa pensando que tal vez ella estaría ahí, okay reconozco que tal vez estaba un poco borracho y que iba a un poco de exceso de velocidad y Entonces me detuvieron y pase toda la noche en la estación de policía.

En ese momento Rose comenzó a despertar...

-Rosalie cariño estas bien?- le pregunta mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Ee..eso creo, oh Jasper perdóname por haberte dejado solo anoche y por no haber dormido aquí cuando me desperté estaba...

-Un momento Rose, no dormiste aquí?- la interrumpí- que, como, donde dormiste Rosalie Liliann Hale oh oh comenzaba a sospechar y espero que mis sospechas no sean ciertas.

-Desperté en un hotel- dijo ella agachando su cabeza- con un hombre...

-Rose no otra vez por favor- iba a comenzar a darle un sermón pero en ese momento mi hermana se levanto rápidamente de su cama y corrió al baño.

-Y Rosalie que fue exactamente lo que hiciste con el anoche?- espere a que me contestara pero al ver que se ruborizo eso contesto mi pregunta. Entonces si mis sospechas eran ciertas Rosalie podría estar...

Salí corriendo a mi auto y fui a la farmacia, no me importo la cara de la cajera cuando vio las pruebas de embarazo que llevaba y regrese rápidamente a casa.

-Rosalie toma esto- le dije sacando la primera caja.

-Ahora regreso- dijo ella y entro en el baño. Mi hermana salió y esperamos tres minutos a que la prueba estuviera lista y... dio positivo.

-Jazz, Jasper que voy a hacer?- me pregunta mi hermana casi llorando

-Rose quien es él? Con quien estuviste anoche?

-Jasper no, no lo recuerdo, anoche tome mucho solo me acuerdo que tenía un jeep rojo enorme y era grande, musculoso y de cabello oscuro rizado- y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

-Tranquila nena encontraremos una solución- le dije pero en ese momento entro mi madre y la prueba estaba en el regazo de Rosalie.

-Chicos... Rosalie que te pasa porque estas en cama a estas horas del día?- mi mama se acercaba cada vez más a la cama y de pronto vio la prueba de embarazo y se quedo sin habla.

Detrás de ella venia mi papa y vio la prueba y luego a Rosalie totalmente pálida y abrazando su estomago.

-Ya estoy harto ! ustedes dos son unos irresponsables, tu te la pasas rompiendo las reglas de transito y bebiendo, tu en fiestas y ahora embarazada!- exploto mi papa- y en este mismo momento me dices quien es el padre.

-No te lo voy a decir jamás- dijo Rosalie y yo comprendí que era mejor eso a decir que había sido un extraño de una noche

-Tiene que abortar esto sería fatal para la reputación de nuestra familia- mi madre por fin hablo y al oír estas palabras Rosalie se encogió en la cama y comenzó a llorar.

-No voy a abortar, este bebe no tiene la culpa de nada!- grito mi hermana con sus manos protegiendo su estomago.

Rosalie POV

No podía creer lo que mi mama había sugerido, yo nunca mataría a ese bebe, MI bebe, él o ella no tenía la culpa de nada.

-Bueno si así lo prefieres- dijo mi padre- pero hoy en la noche se van los dos a un internado en Washington, y tu Rosalie si en el tiempo que estas en el internado no me dices el nombre del padre tendrás que darlo en adopción!

Ay si como si fuera tan facil decirle si papa fue cosa de una noche, estaba borracha y ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre..

Mis padres salieron del cuarto y mi hermano y yo comenzamos a hacer nuestras maletas, y dos horas después ya estábamos en el avión, yo dormí la mayor parte del vuelo.

-Rose, ya llegamos a Forks.

Me despertó Jasper sacudiéndome suavemente el hombre.

-Así que ahora el internado...

Cuando llegamos a la recepción... no lo podía creer había un chico en el mostrador que de espaldas era idéntico al papa de me bebe! Salí rápidamente de ahí y fui a buscar mi habitación.

**perdon!!!**

**esq no sabiamos como subir enserio lo sentimos mucho!!!**

**les prometgo subir ****pronto!!!**

**por favor dejenos reviws si les gustan este es nuestro primer fic imaginense nisiquiera sabiamos como subir el siguiente ca pero bueno ya pudimos asi que pronto subiremos de nuevo**

**besos!!**

**cuidense de la influenza!!!**

**bye!!!**

…


	3. Chapter 3

Edward POV

No puedo creer que lo haya hecho otra vez! Ya se que les prometi a Carlisle y a Esme que dejaria de conducir a exceso de velocidad, y casi lo hice pero esta vez fue diferente estaba mmm… digamos que un poco tomado.

Pero ahora si me habian atrapado y heme aqui sentado en la estacion de policia con un chico rubio a mi lado, al parecer mi amigo estaba un poco borracho.

-Jasper- me dijo mientras extendia su mano

-Edward- le dije mientras la tomaba

-Por que estas aqui?- me pregunto.

-Por cunducir en estados de ebriedad y a exceso de velocidad, tu?

-Igual, cuantos años tienes ?

- 17

Estuvimos platicando de cosas sin sentido, despues de todo de que pueden hablar dos borrachos?, cuando sono mi celular y vi el nombre de Alice en la pantalla.

-Hola?

-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen dime donde demonios estas!- grito mi hermana.

-Digamos que tuve un… pequeño problema

-Problema? De que demonios estas hablando, porque Esme y Carlisle estan muy preocupados por ti y mas te vale que tengas una buene excusa…

-Alice, Allie ! podrias dejar de gritar porfavor?- cuando mi hermana estaba nerviosa solia hablar mucho.

-Esta bien solo que cuando regreses a la casa pasa por el hospital adios!

Beep..beep.

Genial, el pequeño duende me habia colgado y no me dijo para que queria que fuera al hospital, oh oh

Sera que Alice ya sabia lo que habia hecho y donde estoy? Mi hermana tiene una extraña facilidad para saber lo que iba a suceder y casi nunca bueno corrigo NUNCA se equivocaba.

-Tu hermana?- me pregunto Jasper

-Si, era Alice, mi melliza.

-Ah… gemela- dijo Jasper refiriendose a su hermana- su nombre es Rosalie.

En ese momento entro un official de policia y gracias a que conocia a mi padre me dejo ir.

-Nos vemos Jasper.

-Hasta luego Edward

Sali de ahi y subi a mi volvo dirigiendome hacia el hospital, al llegar vi el Mercedes de papa estacionado asi que decidi entrar al area en la que normalmente el trabajaba, le pregunta a una de las enfermeras que donde se encontraba y me dijo que habia ido a atender un paciente a urgencias asi que me dirigi hacia ahi, cuando cruze las puertas de la sala busque a papa con la Mirada pero en vez de encontrarlo a el encontre a una chica… y que chica, parecia un angel, era de piel nivea, tenia unos hermosos ojos color chocolate y cabello castaño y rizado. A su lado estaba un chico enorme y musculoso de cabello oscuro rizado y ojos azules, ella paso a mi lado cuando se dirigia a la salida, dios! Olia delicioso como a fresas, cuando paso pude ver las puntadas que tenia en su frente y tambien alcanze a leer la pulsera del hospital que todavia llevaba puesta.

-Isabella Swan… asi que ese es el nombre del angel- dije en voz baja solo para mi.

-mmm…- mi padre carraspeo detras de mi- Edward sigueme a mi oficina ahi ya esta Alice.

Alice? Porque? Oh dios esto no es nada bueno.

Alice POV

Llegue a la casa como a las 4:00 a.m. subi a darme un baño y a descansar un poco. Cuando baje de nuevo Esme mi madre ya estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno.

-Buenos dias cariño - dijo mi mama.

-Buenos dias mama- le conteste

Puso un par de waffles en mi plato con fruta y me dijo:

-Alice, despues de desayunar quiero que tu y Edward me acompañen al hospital porque tu papa y yo tenemos algo muy importante que decirles.

-Por supuesto mama.

Un momento YO NO TENGO NI LA MENOR IDEA DE DONDE PUEDE ESTAR EDWARD!

Subi corriendo las escaleras y cuando lo llame me dijo que habia tenido un pequeño problema y que nos veria en el hospital. Mama y yo nos fuimos en mi Porsche y cuando llegamos Edward y papa ya edtaban ahi.

-Alice, Edward hemos decidido algo- dijo mi papa en tono serio- Iran a un internado.

-UN INTERNADO!!- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Si, creemos que es lo mejor para ustedes ultimamente se han…"descontrolado" un poco- dijo mama.

-Edward tu siempre estas metido en problemas de transito y tu Alice tienes un leve desorden acerca de las compras… y los chicos y las fiestas- añadio mi padre.

Edward rio por lo bajo y yo le di un codazo, esta bien reconozco que exagero un poco a la hora de gastar dinero pero acerca de los chicos si okey he salido con muchos ultimamente pero yo todavia era mmm como decirlo… virgen, al igual que mi hermanito pero el aparentaba otra cosa. Ademas siempre iba a ver un solo chico perfecto para mi aunque yo se que es caasi imposible volverlo a ver.

-Mis niños hacemos esto por su bien y porque los queremos- dijo mi mama mientras nos abrazaba

Ellos tenian razon, esto nos haria bien y mientras mi hermano fuera conmigo no habia ningun problema.

-Esta bien, lo haremos por ustedes- dijimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo.

Esa misma tarde hicimos nuestras maletas y tomamos un avion hacia Forks, Edward me desperté cuando llegamos y nos dirigimos al internado.

-Asi que aqui es- le dije a mi hermano

-Si pequeña aqui es- respondio mi hermano mientras me abrazaba.

Nos dirigimos a la oficina principal y cuando ibamos a entrar un Hermosa rubia salio apresurada, ella me recordaba a alguien…

Entramos y en el mostrador estaba un chico enorme y musculoso y al lado de el un chico igual de alto pero de cabello rubio.

-Disculpe señorita- le dijo mi hermano a la recepsionista- Soy Edward Cullen y ella es mi hermana Alice Cullen…

Pero yo ya no pude escuchar mas, el chico rubio se dio la vuelta y yo pude ver quien era, gracias a dios que ya nos habian dado las llaves del dormitorio Sali de ahi corriendo.

Imposible… Jasper Hale.

**Hola!**

**Que suerte que ya pudimos actualizaa perdon pero esq ni lua ni yo sabiamos como.**

**Bueno este es el tercer capitulo qe escribo espero qe les guste a peticion de loleta si Edward todavia es virgin pero shsh nadie mas lo sabe**

**Y perdon perdoon esq se me paso lo de las pruebas de embarazo se q es muy pronto pero ya ni modo.**

**Maariannna**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella POV**

Cuando llegamos al internado Emmett y yo nos dirigimos a la recepción, una señorita nos dio las llaves de nuestros dormitorios y nos dijo qye los compartiríamos con otras 2 personas. Como yo estaba un poco cansada mi hermano insistió en que buscara mi habitación para descansar y el se quedaría para que le entregaran nuestros horarios de clases. Salí de ahí y me dirigí al dormitorio, 140, 141, 142, 143…oh ahí esta 144.

Casi estaba por llegar sana y salva cuando…me tropecé con mis pies, lo se que torpe soy.

—Estas bien?- me pregunto una voz musical

Alce la vista y vi a una chica pequeña y delgada, tenia el cabello negro con las puntas apuntando cada una en dirección diferente pero lo que mas me impresiono fueron sus ojos, eran de un hermoso color verde y me recordaban los de alguien…

—Gracias- le dije mientras me entregaba mi bolso

—Soy Alice Cullen

—Isabella Swan bueno, solo Bella

—Mucho gusto- dijo ella

Cullen, Cullen…oh si! El doctor Carlisle Cullen, sería Alice pariente suyo?

—¿Cuál es tu dormitorio?- me pregunto Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos

—El ciento cuarenta y cuatro

—Entonces seremos compañeras! Ese también es el mío!

—¡Que bien!- le dije sinceramente

Entramos y estuvimos unos minutos conversando, ella me dijo que también era de Phoenix pero sus padres los habían mandado aquí a ella y a su hermano.

—Oye Alice

—Si Bella?

—Por curiosidad, eres familia del doctor Carlisle Cullen?

—Es mi padre- me dijo sonriendo- como lo conoces?

— Emmmm…digamos que voy muy frecuente al hospital

En ese momento tocaron la puerta y yo me levante para ir a abrirla. Cuando la abrí, vi al hombre más apuesto que había visto en mi vida, tenia el cabello de un extraño color broncíneo completamente despeinado y nos ojos verdes iguales a los de Alice.

—Edward!!!- grito Alice detrás de mi

Oh así que el niño bonito era Edward Cullen, mi mente volvió a la ultima fiesta de Jessica y todo pensamiento bueno que hubiera tenido de el se esfumó.

**Emmett POV **

Cuando llegamos, Bella se fue a su habitación a descansar y yo me quede ahí esperando a que me dieran el número de la mía.

Mientras esperaba, la puerta se abrió pero yo no me volví para ver quien era. Entonces escuche una hermosa voz como de un ángel que decía entrecortadamente:

—Jasper n-no me s-siento bien, creo que mejor me voy a mi habitación.

—Esta bien Rose- le contesto una voz masculina

Me entro curiosidad y quise ver quien era pero cuando voltee solo vi a un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules.  
El color de su cabello me recordaba a la chica del hotel, ¡diablos! Porque no podía dejar de pensar en ella y lo que más me frustraba era que ni siquiera podía recordarla bien.

El chico rubio interrumpió mis pensamientos cuando se acerco a presentarse.

—Hola, soy Jasper Hale

—Emmett Swan- le respondí, el chico ya comenzaba a caerme bien

Y en ese momento la secretaria nos interrumpió.

—Señor Swan, Señor Hale que bueno que ya se llevan bien porque van a compartir dormitorio- dijo ella

La verdad si me alegraba que fuéramos a compartir dormitorio. Jasper parecía un buen chico, entonces entraron a la oficina un chico y una chica realmente parecidos, el entro hasta el mostrador pero cuando ella vio a Jasper se puso pálida y salió corriendo de ahí. El chico se acerco a la secretaria y le dijo:

—Soy Edward Cullen y esta es mi hermana Alice Cullen,- señalo hacia la puerta pero ella ya se había ido- bueno esa era mi hermana.

—Bueno Señor Cullen, que suerte tiene aquí están sus compañeros el señor Hale y el señor el señor Swan y aquí las llaves de sus dormitorios- dijo la secretaria

Así que el era el hijo del doctor Carlisle; el se presento y nos fuimos a nuestro dormitorio.

—Pues a mi me mandaron aquí- comenzó Edward- por "pequeños" problemas de transito y alcohol.

—A mi igual- dijo Jasper- de hecho Edward y yo nos conocimos en la estación de policía, y tu Emmett?

—Pues yo tengo un problema con las fiestas, el alcohol y…las mujeres.

Entonces les conté la historia de la chica rubia y al final Jasper palideció, se levanto y dijo:

—Iré a ver a mi hermana

**Hola! Perdon la tardanza enserio lo siento, esque yo ya tenia varios caps escritos pero me inspiro mas cuando lo escribo en mi cuaderno y me dio mucha flojera pasarlo a compu y una amiga se equiboco y transcribio el tercer cap el que ya habia subido y bno ps nimodos pero lo bueno esque ya subi!! y prometo subir mas seguido, intentare subir la proxima semana, solo si me dejan reviws si no me dejan no subo nada!!**

**Byee  
Marianaa'V**


End file.
